Bigger Things For Us
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Jessica was out for 6 months and comes back to the same chaos she left along with her boyfriend Phil. They try to make up for everything that they missed together but the Diva's have other ideas to keep them apart. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Bigger Things For Us

Disclaimer: Only own Jessica, any nicknames, or ring names. Also own anyother name that isn't a WWE wrestler.

Summary: Jessica was out for 6 months and comes back to the same chaos she left along with her boyfriend Phil. They try to make up for everything that they missed together but the Diva's have other ideas to keep them apart.

Please Review

Name's Jessica aka Angelbaby. Been out for the last 6 months for a broken wrist. Man I sure did miss all my friends and all the guys hitting on me. When I walked in the arena in Atlanta, GA I saw some new faces along with some old. This time of day I knew a few guys would be practicing for the show. So I sat down and watched. Some of the new faces decided to sit and watch with me. Then the one guy I came to see walked down to the ring. He didn't notice me until he looked out and saw me talking to some of my friends. He headed back to where I was sitting. I turned to see him, Phil Brooks aka CM Punk.

"Hey." She said.

"Good to see you."  
Jessica got up and hugged him.  
"Did you miss me?" Jessica asked.

"More than you know."  
She said good-bye to her other friends and walked him to the ring.

"Phil, go on and practice." She said.

"Don't you have to as well." Phil asked.

"Nope, not until tomorrow." She answered.

Phil got inside the ring and began his practice with Kofi against Cody and Ted. Jessica moved away from the ring and sat in the front row seats and watched. She couldn't wait till she started training again. She couldn't wait till she was back inside the ring period. Jessica wasn't paying attention when Phil sat down beside her.

"Jess, you okay?" Phil asked.

"Huh." She answered.

"You okay." Phil said.

"Just thinking." Jessica replied.

"What about?" He asked.

"Just how much I've missed since I was out and how I can't wait to get back into the ring again." She answered.

"So what are your plans for tonight." Phil asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't seen the script." Jessica answered.

"You can always see mine." He said.

"Would love to, but can't. Have to tell the boss I'm back." She replied.

"How about you wait for me and we'll go together." Phil said.

"Hurry up and I'll wait for you here." Jessica replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil got up and headed into the back and went to his locker room to shower and change. Jessica just sat there and watched as some of her friends practiced and they tried to get her in but she refused. She got up from her seat and started walking out and met Phil as he was walking in. He laced his fingers with hers and they walked down the hall towards the boss' office. Jessica knocked and was granted permission to enter. They walked in.

"What can I do for you two." Vince asked.

Jessica handed Vince a sheet of paper and he looked it over.

"So your clear to work." Vince said.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"Good to know. Now you start training tomorrow but for now just walk out with the tag team champs tonight." Vince said.

"I do have a question." Jessica replied.

"Okay." Vince said.

"Will I be in a story line of some sort." Jessica asked.

"Of course. We'll work that out later." Vince answered.

Jessica thanked him and headed out of the office. She noticed Phil wasn't with her. So she just leaned against the wall opposite of the office door. She waited for about ten minutes before Phil walked out.

"What did you do, Phil." Jessica asked.

"Nothing, just suggested something." Phil answered.

"And it took you ten minutes." She said.

"Jess, trust me it's nothing bad." He replied.

"I do trust you but some of the ideas you have get us into trouble." Jessica said.

"Not all of it was bad." Phil replied.

"You say that now. But you weren't the one locked in a small broom closet." She said.

"That was bad, I know." He replied.

"Bad, you don't know that half of it. I'm claustrophobic." Jessica said.

"I didn't know that at the time." Phil replied.

"So we have time till the show, what were your plans." She asked.

"Dinner with the prettiest girl here." He answered.

"Really, then I suggest you go ahead and find her then." Jessica said.

"Baby, I was talking about you." Phil replied.

"What were your plans before I showed up." She asked.

"Just going back to my room and room service." He answered.

"You don't do much when I'm gone, do you." Jessica asked.

Phil pulled her close and held her.

"You have no idea. The phone calls and emails weren't enough." Phil answered.

"I know they weren't. It wasn't any better waking up without you beside me." She said.

"Well we won't have to worry about that for a while." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her. Who would have thought that two different people would be together. Jessica didn't think that when they first met and neither did Phil. But that didn't matter, they eventually sat down and talked and got to know each other. At first she was shy and quiet and he scared her like all things that were new. Phil knew something was bothering her when she stopped kissing him back.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just thinking about when we met." She answered.

"I remember that day." Phil said.

"Did you know you scared me." Jessica asked.

"I didn't know that." He answered.

"It was when everything was new between us." She said.

"Do I scare you now?" Phil asked.

"Only when you do something stupid in the ring." Jessica answered.

"Won't promise anything but I can only try." He said.

"Let's get going, my tummy is starting to growl." She replied.

Phil let her go and they left the arena and headed out to his rental. They got in and Phil drove to Subway.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Phil asked.

"A toasted Meatball Marinara with swiss cheese." Jessica answered.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same. Do you want anything on yours." He said.

"Just honey mustard sauce." She replied.

Phil got out and went inside and ordered they're food. When it was done, he made sure that Jessica's was right. He paid then left. He got back into the car and handed her the food. He drove back to the arena. He parked the car and they got out. Jessica carried the food.

"Now let's see if we can find someplace quieter." Phil said.

He didn't get any arguments from her. So he lead her inside and Phil couldn't find a place that was quieter. So they ended up in catering. They sat down at a far away table. Jessica set the subs between then and Phil set hers in front of her.

"Phil, you know there has never been a quiet place around this business." Jessica said.

"I know. It's just a thought." Phil replied.

Jessica started eating and Phil watched her.

"Not nice to stare." She said.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Because she's good."

"I didn't ask you Jeff." Phil said.

"What do you want Jeff?" Jessica asked.

"I came over to welcome you back." Jeff answered.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

Jeff left them alone once again.

"What was that about?" Phil asked.

"If they really wanted to welcome me back, they'd throw a party." Jessica answered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It's been a long day and it's not over yet." She answered.

"I know so let's finish eating then get changed." Phil said.


	4. Chapter 4

They continued eating till Jessica couldn't eat any more. Phil finished right after she did. They got up and throw their trash away. They left catering and started walking down the hallway. Phil led her to the costume mistress.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you make her hot." Phil answered.

"Not that she isn't hot already. But I can do that. Just leave her to me."

Phil kissed her and left her alone with the costume mistress.

"I'm Syren and you are."  
"Jessica."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard things about you from Phil." Syren said.

"All good I hope." Jessica replied.

"Don't worry. Phil wouldn't do that." Syren said.

"I know, but not everyone is nice around here." Jessica replied.

"I know and I have to dress them all. Now let me see what I can find for you." Syren said.

Syren walked over to the clothes and started going through the rack. Syren found black hip-huggers, a CM Punk Rib Cage Baby Tee and a CM Punk Hooded Sweatshirt.

"This is perfect for you." Syren said.

"Don't you think it's a little one sided with Phil." Jessica asked.

"Just wear the pants and shirt. Phil wanted you to have the sweatshirt. He asked me a while ago if I could get you one." Syren answered.

"That was nice of him." Jessica said.

"Just don't tell everyone that. Now go change and then we can get you into make-up." Syren replied.

Jessica took the clothes and headed into the small changing area and changed into the pants and shirt. She walked out soon after.

"So how do I look." Jessica asked.

"Can't say without the make-up and hair." Syren answered.

Syren lead Jessica to hair and make-up and introduce her.

"Jessica, this is J.C." Syren said.

"Nice to meet you." Jessica replied.

"I take it, she belongs to Phil." J.C. said.

"She sure does." Syren replied.

"Let me work my magic." J.C. said.

"Then send her back to Phil when you're done." Syren replied.

Syren left Jessica and J.C. J.C. got to work on the make-up first.

"So how long have you known Phil." J.C. asked.

"Since I started here about 2 years ago." Jessica answered.

"So how did you want your hair." J.C. asked.

"That's up to you." Jessica answered.

J.C. finished with the make-up and started on her hair. J.C. started with two separate ponytails and twisted them into random knots pinned to the back of her head.

"So how does it look." J.C. asked.

"Simple but stylish and sexy. I love it. Thank you." Jessica answered.

"Now go and find Phil. I'm sure you'll leave him speechless." J.C. said.

Jessica got out of the chair and left make-up. Jessica headed back the way she came and ran into some of her friends and she asked them and they pointed her in the right direction. She soon found the door. She knocked and Kofi answered and let her in.

"Is he here." Jessica asked.

"I'll be out in a minute." Phil yelled.

"Not nice to yell, Phil." Jessica replied.

Phil walked out in his ring attire and saw her.

"So how do I look." Jessica asked.

"Words can't describe it." Phil answered.

"When did you get soft on me." Jessica asked.

"Might have been when you agreed to go out with me." Phil answered.

"So when is your match." Jessica asked.

"In about ten minutes." Kofi answered.

"Then let's head out and give the fans what they want." Phil said.


	5. Chapter 5

All three walked to the gorilla position and waited till Ted and Cody's theme finished before Kofi's started. Jessica waited with Phil. Phil's theme started and just before he headed out, he kissed her and pulled her along with him out of the curtains. Jessica stood there while Phil did his thing, then they walked down to the ring. Phil made her sit by Jerry before he got into the ring. She knew why he put her there and even if she didn't like it, she wouldn't argue. She wasn't ready to get back into the ring until tomorrow to train. Jessica just watched as the match went back and forth without anyone really doing anything. Kofi tagged in Phil and he did what he was good at with the slaps and back handed chops along with the spinning open handed backfist finished with the round house kick to the side of the head. Jessica knew the end was close when he went for the charging high knee strike. Jessica knew what was coming next the G.T.S. Then he nailed it perfectly and then pinned Cody. The match was over and he was soon out of the ring hugging her. Next thing she was walking back to the back and when no one saw, Phil kissed her.

"Phil, can't this wait till after you shower and change." Jessica said.

"Yes, but what's the point if you have to take one as well." Phil replied.

"Good point. I can't believe you hugged me on camera." Jessica said.

"But it felt good. I miss doing that with you." Phil replied.

"I missed it too, but right now we both need a shower and change." Jessica said.

They walked back to the locker room area and they split up. Jessica walked into the woman's locker room and was greeted by a few of her friends.

"So your back." Candice Michelle asked.

"Not officially till who knows when." Jessica answered.

"So after this you have plans." Mickie asked.

"Phil has plans." Jessica answered.

"That's right you two haven't seen each other in 6 months." Kelly Kelly said.

"Right so if you'll excuse me, I have to shower and change." Jessica replied.

"Don't touch the hair." Candice Michelle said.

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

"Because that hairstyle is hot." Mickie answered.

"But we can fix it so it's not so it's not so hard to get out later." Kelly Kelly said.

"Fine I'll leave that to you but I need to get that shower now." Jessica replied.

Jessica left them and headed into the shower. She walked out with a towel on ten minutes later and the girls hadn't left. Jessica put on her street clothes that she had on earlier. She sat down to put on her shoes but the girls stopped her. They undid the knots and ponytails and simply just put it in one single ponytail leaving a few pieces out to frame her face.

"Now get your shoes on and go meet Phil." Candice Michelle said.

Jessica knew not to argue with anyone unless she had too. Once she had both shoes on, she got up and started out the locker room. Jessica headed down to the guys' locker room and knocked. No one answered and Jessica wasn't about to walk in.

"Can I help you."  
"I just need to know if Phil is ready." Jessica answered.

"And who are you?"  
"Jessica."

"I'll go see if he's done."

Then the guy walked into the locker room and Jessica waited. Phil walked out soon after.

"Ready to go." Phil asked.

"Been ready." Jessica answered.

Phil laced his fingers with hers and pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Phil asked.

"Just tired." Jessica answered.

"Is that all." He asked.

"Tired and I missed cuddling with you." She answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Phil let her go so he could grab his bag which didn't take long. Phil soon walked out and laced his fingers with hers. They left the arena and out to his rental. They got in and Phil drove to the hotel. Once Phil parked the car, they got out. Phil grabbed his bag from the trunk and they headed into the hotel.

"Did you have any bags?" Phil asked.

"You'll see." Jessica answered.

They got into the elevator and Phil pushed the button for his floor. Phil set his bag down and held onto Jessica. He whispered sweet things to keep her calm. Once the elevator stopped on his floor, Jessica hurriedly got off as Phil picked up his bag. They walked down the hall and stopped in front of his door and Phil unlocked it letting her in first. Phil took his bag to the bedroom.

"Jess, you could've told me." Phil said.

"About what?" Jessica asked walking into the bedroom.

"About you bunking with me." He answered.

"Are you mad." She asked.

"I could never be mad at you. I just would've liked a little warning." Phil answered.

"Next time, I'll just get my own room." Jessica said.

"No you're not." He replied.

"And why shouldn't I." She asked.

"We'd both be alone once again and I'm not letting you go now that you're here." Phil answered.

Jessica went to her small carry-on and took it with her to the bathroom. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She soon walked out.

"So order something from room service while I change." Phil said.

Phil headed into the bathroom and Jessica called room service. She placed an order for cheeseburgers, fries, a Pepsi for Phil and a chocolate milkshake for herself. She was told it would be about half an hour till the order arrived. Phil walked out of the bathroom.

"Half an hour till food arrives." Jessica said.

"So what do we do till then." Phil asked.

"Pick out a movie or two." She answered.

"You always know what to do." He said.

"Not really. Movies were just the obvious answer." Jessica replied.

Phil picked up the remote and surfed the channels and found Jessica's favorite movie Queen of the Damned. They sat down on the couch and Jessica cuddled closer to Phil.

Half an hour later and there was a knock on the door. Phil got up and opened the door. A young man wheeled in the cart and them left.

"So what did you order exactly?" Phil asked.

"Cheeseburgers, fries, a Pepsi for you and a chocolate milkshake for me. I got us both something we'd eat at home." Jessica answered.

"Just making sure." He said.

"Phil, trust me I wouldn't order something gross." She replied.

"I know baby. I do trust you." Phil said.

Jessica got up and walked towards the cart and picked up her cheeseburger and fries. She took them over and set them on the coffee table. Phil did the same with his and Jessica went and got the drinks. She set them on the table and sat on the floor. Phil sat beside her.

"You know this feels different when you're alone." Phil said.

"I know. Try doing it at home for 6 months." Jessica replied.

"We'll fix that when we go home, but right now this is nice." He said.

"It is. Eat up cause I'm getting tired." She replied.

They continued to eat and watched the rest of the movie. Jessica set the rest of her food aside. Phil knew she never ate everything, she really loved the milkshake.

"You can eat the rest if you want." Jessica said.


	7. Chapter 7

Phil didn't have to be told twice. Jessica got up and headed towards the bedroom. She went to her small carry-on and took her toothbrush and toothpaste. She headed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. By the time she walked out, Phil had all the dishes on the cart and waited for the young man to come back. Jessica walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Baby, you go ahead and get in bed and I'll be there soon." Phil said.

Jessica didn't argue and headed into the bedroom and crawled under the covers. She was about to fall asleep when the young man walked into get the cart and then leave again. Soon Phil walked in and crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled closer. They soon fell asleep.

Jessica woke up the next morning to the alarm clock beeping and she didn't want to get up but she had to. She knew she had to get down to the gym and start working out once again. Phil rolled over and didn't wake up. So Jessica got up, grabbed her gym clothes and walked into the bathroom and changed. She heard Phil as he got out of bed and stretched and groaned. Jessica finished changing and brushed her teeth then left the bathroom. She sat down on the bed to put her shoes on and she waited for Phil. He walked out a little while later and sat down beside her.

"Tell me why we have to be up this early again?" He asked.

"Work out to start my training." She answered.

"But why do I have to be up?" Phil asked.

"Why because if we have to work together, I want us on the same page." Jessica answered.

Jessica got up and started out of the bedroom but Phil pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"Trying to keep you here longer." Phil answered.

"Phil, don't please." She said.

Phil let her go and she started out of the bedroom once again. She opened the door and left the room. She had to keep to her schedule whether he did or not. She took the stairs all the way down because she wasn't getting into an elevator alone. Once she walked out the door to the lobby, she walked a little ways and found the gym. A few of the other guys were there already. Jessica walked over to a secluded area and started to warm up. From this spot she could see everyone that walked in or out. She couldn't let anyone know she was upset. She saw Candice Michelle, Kelly Kelly and Mickie James walked in and they saw her and headed her direction.

"What are you doing over here?" Candice asked.

"Wanted to be by myself." Jessica answered.

"Did something happen." Mickie asked.

"If you mean with Phil, then no." Jessica answered.

"We saw him on the way here and he didn't look to happy." Kelly Kelly said.

"And I do." Jessica replied.

"So what happened." Candice asked.

"Just a small disagreement about getting up early." Jessica answered.

The girls started warming up along with Jessica. Jessica wasn't paying attention when Phil walked in. He saw her with the other girls and knew she was upset about earlier. How was he going to fix this with her? It was bad they weren't together for the last 6 months and now this disagreement. Phil did the only thing he could. He walked over to the girls.

"Jess, can we talk." Phil asked.

Jessica excused herself and followed Phil out of the gym.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She didn't say anything but the tears fell anyway. Phil reached up and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry too." She replied.

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for. It was all me this morning." Phil said.

"Yeah but I'm part of the problem." Jessica replied.

"You're not a problem. I just wanted more time with you, can you blame me." He said.

"Not really but we'll spend a lot of our free time together and if we're working together then we have all that time as well." She replied.

"I know. So you ready to work." Phil asked.

"When you're done warming up, come get me. I'll be with the girls over in my corner." Jessica answered.

They walked back into the gym and Jessica went over to her corner where the girls were. Phil headed over to a few of the guys and started warming up.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what did he want?" Candice asked.

"Don't worry about it, we're okay." Jessica answered.

"Meaning." Mickie asked.

"We talked and worked it out that's what I mean." Jessica answered.

Jessica noticed that Kelly Kelly was missing.

"So where did Kelly go." Jessica asked.

"She went to get her stereo." Candice answered.

"Exactly why?" Jessica asked.

"Because while you were out, we wanted to do something fun." Mickie answered.

"If I know your fun it means showing off. Everyone here has seen it before." Jessica said.

"True but now that you're here you can show off." Candice replied.

"Can't, I have to train. And I really mean it." Jessica said.

"You'll change your mind, you always do." Mickie replied.

Kelly Kelly walked in with her stereo and a bunch of CD's. Jessica knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Kelly Kelly set the stereo down and chose a CD and hit play. All but Jessica danced. Jessica knew she'd get into trouble if she started dancing. She had to keep her priorities straight and dancing wasn't one of them. If she started, trouble always followed like it did the last time. Jessica looked over at Phil and he knew what she was thinking. He had to help her out. So Phil finished warming up and walked over towards the girls. Jessica was thankful when the girls all saw him.

"Ready?" Phil asked.

Jessica didn't answer him. She walked over to him and they headed back to where he was.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

"For what?" Phil asked.

"Getting me away from them." She answered.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Do you remember the last time they got me to dance." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, it caused trouble." Phil answered.

"Now you see why I'm thanking you." She said.

"And I'm glad I can do that." He replied.

Phil looked at Jessica and knew she was thankful that she wasn't like she used to be or hoped she wasn't.

"Phil, don't worry. I'm not like that anymore." Jessica said.

"How do I know for sure." Phil asked.

"If I was like that, I would've joined in as soon as it started. Instead, I looked for you this time. The only time I want to dance like that is at home with you." Jessica answered.

"And that is the best place for that kind of dancing." He said.

"So what first." She asked.

"The basics to begin, then later on more extensive work." Phil answered.

So that's what Jessica did, she started the easy basics first. Then Phil started her on a little harder basics. She was feeling the burn in every muscle. She finally stopped and Phil saw her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm sore and tired." She answered.

"What did you do while you were gone." Phil asked.

"Got my wrist back to normal and worked on just the basics to keep in shape." Jessica answered.

"But what about the other stuff I've taught you." He asked.

"Sorry I slacked off." She answered.

Jessica seriously wanted to cry but wouldn't let him see her. So she walked away from him and headed into the bathroom. She walked into a stall and sat down. She knew she had slacked off but the look he gave her said it all. She quietly cried. She didn't know what to do anymore. Yes she loved being in the ring, her friends and Phil but something was just wrong. Not to long someone walked in and stood outside her door.

"Jess, I know you're in there."

"Just leave me alone Jeff."

"What did he do this time." Jeff asked.

"Nothing, he just gave me that one look like he was disappointed with me again." Jessica answered.

"He's not." Jeff said.

"Did you know you're in the ladies bathroom?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, because no one else knows you like I do. You took off and didn't come back so I knew something was bothering you." Jeff answered.

"How is it you know that and he doesn't." Jessica asked.

"I've known you since we were kids and he's just getting to know you better." Jeff answered.

"Maybe you should tell him that." Jessica said.

"Jess, he has to learn that on his own." Jeff replied.

"Yeah, I need to learn that on my own." Phil said.

Jeff took his leave and left Phil and Jessica.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Phil said.

"You know that look hurts, don't you." Jessica replied.

"And I'm sorry. I could never be disappointed with you." He said.

"Yeah you can, you were when I got in trouble." She replied.

"That's because I was at the time." Phil said.

"What about now?" Jessica asked.

"Now, I was a little bit then realized you can only do so much when you're hurt." He answered.

"Don't I know it." She said.

"So let's get out of here so we can head back upstairs and shower and change." Phil replied.

"You shower, I'm taking a bath." Jessica said.

"Then after that, maybe lunch together." He said.

Jessica opened the door and walked out and Phil pulled her into a hug.

"I hate seeing you cry." Phil said.

"The last time I cried was when I broke my wrist." Jessica replied.

"I know and I made myself a promise to never make you cry for any reason." He said.

"That's a little harsh don't you think." Jessica asked.

"Just a little but I made it anyway." Phil answered.

Phil let her go but laced his fingers with his and led her out of the bathroom. They headed out of the gym and to the elevator. Phil pushed the button and the doors opened. They got on and Phil held Jessica closed.


	9. Chapter 9

"How did you get down to the gym earlier?" Phil asked.

"Stairs, there was no way I was getting in here alone." Jessica answered.

"I kinda figured either the stairs or someone was on her with you." Phil said.

"Beside you, only Jeff knows about this." Jessica replied.

"We need someone else to know about this." Phil said.

"But who?" Jessica asked.

"We'll have to figure that out later." Phil answered.

The doors opened on their floor and they walked to their room. Phil unlocked the door and he let Jessica in first.

"You go and take your shower first, cause I know I'm going to be a while." Jessica said.

Phil didn't argue. He headed into the bedroom, grabbed his clean clothes and then into the bathroom to take his shower. He took the quickest shower in his life. While he put on his clean clothes, he started filling the bathtub foe her. Once the tub was filled, he headed out.

"Jess, your turn." Phil said.

Jessica got off the couch, headed into the bathroom and stripped. She got in and sat there. She poured in the lavender bath bubbles and just relaxed. Phil walked in with her clean clothes.

"Jess, anything else you need." Phil asked.

"Can you stay with me." Jessica answered.

He didn't have to be told twice.

"How bad is it this time." He asked.

"Not like the first week here, but it still hurts." She answered.

"So after lunch, what do you want to do?" Phil asked.

"Don't know but I have a feeling the girls will be here and you know what they'll want to do." Jessica answered.

"I don't care, maybe I should take you shopping." He said.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"More than letting the girls take you." Phil answered.

"Are you worried about me spending all my money." Jessica asked.

"Never have been before. Besides I know they talk you into buying stuff." He answered.

"And half of it I've never worn. So I did some good while I was home." She said.

"Yeah, what?" Phil asked.

"Since I never worn half of it, I cleaned it out of the closet and took it to some of the local wrestling academies and schools." Jessica answered.

"That's good, so do you need any new stuff." He asked.

"Not really but if you see anything you think I'll need then I'll get it." She answered.

"What about the stuff at your home." Phil asked.

"I was thinking about doing the same with it as I did at yours." Jessica answered.

"You ready to get out, yet." He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

Phil got a towel and waited for her to get out.

"Phil, you know you don't have to be in here if you're uncomfortable." Jessica said.

"I'm not uncomfortable, I helped you the last time if you remember." Phil replied.

"I remember a lot of things." She said.

Jessica got out and Phil wrapped the towel around her. He just held her for a little longer.

"Get dressed and then we'll head out." Phil said.


	10. Chapter 10

Phil left and closed the bathroom door and let Jessica get dressed. He was about to grab his cell and other things when there was a knock on the door. Phil opened the door and there stood the girls.

"Can I help you ladies." Phil asked.

"We've come to take Jess shopping." Candice answered.

"Sorry ladies, she has other plans." Phil said.

"Is she here." Mickie asked.

"I'm right here." Jessica answered.

"Do you have other plans today?" Kelly Kelly asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Jessica answered.

"We get the hint." Candice said.

The girls left leaving Jessica and Phil.

"So you ready." Phil asked.

"Let me grab a few things." Jessica answered.

Jessica grabbed her credit cards, cell phone and her small wallet. Phil made sure her had his cell phone and wallet. Jessica started towards the door but Phil stopped her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Phil pulled her close and kissed her, now she knew what was wrong. So she kissed back. When he stopped kissing her.

"That's something I love." Phil said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Kissing you whenever I like." He answered.

Phil laced his fingers with hers and started to head out the door.

"Did you forget something?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He answered.

"The key to the room." Jessica said.

"I kinda knew you'd grab it if I forget." Phil replied.

"Yeah, I always remember." She said.

"That's one of the reasons I love you." He replied.

"I love you too." Jessica said.

They left the room and walked to the elevator. Phil pushed the button and the doors opened. They got on and Phil pushed the button for the lobby before he held her close.

"Do you hate doing this all the time?" She asked.

"Nope, it's just an excuse to hold you." He answered.

"You never needed an excuse for that." Jessica said.

The doors opened and they walked off the elevator. They walked hand in hand through the lobby and out the front doors. They walked down the sidewalk. They saw a couple of shops and Phil led her into one. He let her go so she could look around. Jessica really didn't need any more clothes. Phil saw something for her. He picked it up and headed over to her. Jessica saw Phil carrying a shirt with her name on it.  
"Phil, I don't need this." Jessica said.

"Fine but I want to get it for you. Besides the only time I get you anything is birthdays, Christmas' or Valentine's Day. I just want to do it." Phil replied.

"Anything else you want to get?" She asked.

"All in good time." He answered.

"So you ready?" Jessica asked.

"Let me pay for this then we can go." Phil answered.

So that's what he did. Jessica waited for him by the front door. Phil soon walked out and led her to another shop. He let her look around by herself. Phil saw something he wanted to truly get her. Phil had his heart set when they met. She was the one woman he wanted to marry. He stood in front of the glass display case and saw all the beautiful jewelry.

"Can I help you, sir."

"Yeah looking for an engagement ring." Phil answered.

"We have plenty as you can see."

"I can but the lady in question is over looking at the bracelets." Phil replied.

"You mean the red head."

"Yes, her." Phil answered.

The salesman pulled out a couple of small boxes and Phil looked at both. Phil picked up the one that caught his eye.

"That ring is beautiful."

"Can you tell me more about it?" Phil asked.

"It's ideal cut round diamond in 18k white gold setting. There are 16 diamonds in the same white gold setting. Each side has 8 round diamonds in a prong setting. The center prongs are made of Platinum for extra safety."

"It's the one for her." Phil said.

"I'll ring it up right now."

The salesman went to ring up the ring and Phil headed over to Jessica.

"Baby, you keep looking and I'm going to head on out and wait for you." Phil said.

"Okay, I won't be long." Jessica replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica watched Phil as he headed back to the front of the store then she went back to looking at the bracelets. She found one for each of her friends and one for herself. Jessica headed up front and the salesman rang up the bracelets. Jessica paid and then left. She met Phil by the front doors. He laced his fingers with hers.

"So where to now." Jessica asked.

"Lunch." Phil answered.

"You have a place in mind." She asked.

"Any where you want to go is fine." He answered.

"Let's go back to the hotel and order a pizza." Jessica said.

"Anything you want, baby." Phil answered.

They walked back to the hotel and they walked inside. Phil led her to the elevator. Phil pushed the button and the doors opened. They got on and he pressed for their floor before he held her. That's all she needed to feel safe in the elevator.

"How do you do this when you go with the girls." Phil asked.

"Corner and they usually ask me something but I don't think they know. I'm thinking about telling them." Jessica answered.

"You should that way someone besides me and Jeff would know." He said.

"I think you're right, that would be the best. I'm afraid they'll make fun of me." She replied.

"They won't, just explain it to them and they'll understand." Phil said.

"You're so smart. What would I do without you." Jessica asked.

"I don't even want to know." He answered.

The doors opened and they walked off the elevator. They walked to their room and Jessica unlocked it. They walked inside and Phil headed to the bedroom so he could temporary hide the ring. Jessica was about to head into the bedroom when someone knocked on the door. Jessica walked towards the door and opened it. On the other side was the girls. Jessica let them in and they started showing Jessica the clothes they bought. Jessica handed over the bag and the girls pulled out the bracelets.

"I got one for each of us." Jessica said.

"They are beautiful." Candice replied.

"So did you get any more clothes." Mickie asked.

"I don't need anymore then what I have in my closets at home." Jessica answered.

"But you can always use more." Kelly Kelly said.

"But I have enough as it is." Jessica replied.

"We knew you'd say that so we went ahead and got you a couple of new outfits." Candice said.

Phil walked out and saw the girls and just knew Jessica was having trouble telling the girls that she didn't need any more clothes.

"I seriously don't need any more outfits." Jessica replied.

"Just take them and try them on later and then tell us you don't want them." Mickie said.

Kelly Kelly handed Jessica two bags and the girls left. Jessica set the bags on the couch and headed into the bathroom. Phil knew she was upset.

"Jess, it's okay." Phil said.

"They don't understand." Jessica replied.

"I know that but they don't. We'll have to try harder to make them understand." He said.

Jessica walked out of the bathroom and headed over to the couch. She opened one of the bags and pulled out a short skirt and tight shirt.

"No way am I wearing that." Jessica said.

"I wouldn't want you too." Phil replied.

Jessica opened the second bag and pulled out jeans and black t-shirt with 'The little people inside my head told me that I don't like you' in white lettering. Jessica held up the shirt for Phil to see.

"I like the jeans and the shirt, so in my opinion keep them but not the other. You can always use different shirts with the jeans." Phil said.

"Deal. Besides I don't want anyone but you seeing my legs." Jessica replied.

"I take that as a good thing but sometimes you have to wrestle in those skimpy outfits." He said.

"And I hate every minute of it." She replied.

"You wait till you have to come out with one of those on and have to fight in a match with us." Phil said.

"Now I know you have something planned and I don't know if I should be afraid or not." Jessica replied.

"Jess, it wasn't so bad before when we did it." He said.

"No but I wasn't the only girl wearing something skimpy." She replied.

"That's true, it was you and me against Candice and Morrison." Phil said.

"And I swear John was staring at my ass half the time." Jessica replied.

"Who wouldn't want to stare at you." He asked.

"Any sane guy that knows that I can kick his ass." She answered.

"But that doesn't stop them from looking at it anyway." Phil said.

"And you don't say anything about it." Jessica replied.

"What can I do about it?" He asked.

"Nothing, I guess. I'll just have to take care of it myself." She answered.

"I'm not even going to ask." Phil said.

Jessica took the jeans and shirt and headed into the bedroom to pack them in her bags. Phil followed and leaned against the doorway and watched her.

Jessica looked over and him and he just smiled at her. She continued to pack her bags.

"Don't you have to pack?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, but it's fun watching you." He answered.

"If you're hoping that I'm going to pack for you, forget it." She said.

Phil moved and walked towards Jessica. She knew what he was going to do but ignored him long enough to finish packing. Phil decided it was a good idea to pack as well.  
"So what time is the flight again." Jessica asked.

"About 7 I think." Phil answered.

"Why don't you check the schedule." She said.

"I would if I were more organized." He replied.

Jessica went to her little carry on and pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at it.

"Flight time is exactly at 7." Jessica said.

Phil took the paper and looked it over.

"How is it you have this and I don't?" Phil asked.

"I got it from the girls. Since they share almost everything, they gave it to me knowing I wouldn't get one till sometime next week." Jessica answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Phil handed back the paper and finished packing. He started carrying the bags to the door. When the last one was placed by the door, Phil walked over to Jessica and pulled her close. He just held her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"This is nice." He said.

"It always was and you can do it anytime you want." She replied.

"Good thing to know. But I do have a question." Phil said.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"Why are you here early anyway?" He asked.

"Wasn't my call. I got a call from the boss and he asked me to come early. I think he wants me to get back in the ring sooner than I would like." She answered.

"That's a good thing for you." Phil said.

"I guess it is." Jessica replied.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

"I know I'm not ready yet and no one else sees it but me." She answered.

"Jess listen, I see it but I also know you're ready." Phil said.

"So you think I can do this." Jessica asked.

"Yes, I do. We'll talk more on the plane unless the girls get to you first." He answered.

"I'll tell them that I have to talk to you and it's important and that's not even a lie." She said.

There was a knock on the door. Phil had to let her go so he could open the door. There was a bellhop coming to get their bags. The bellhop loaded the bags on to a cart. Jessica made sure they had everything before she walked out the door with Phil right behind her. She made sure to hand Phil the keys before they got into the elevator. The bellhop waited with the doors open. Phil got on before Jessica and held her. He knew they wouldn't get any alone time until the next hotel. Not to long they got off the elevator and everyone got off. Phil led her over to the front desk and handed over the keys. Then Phil led her out the doors to his waiting rental. The bellhop loaded the bags into the trunk. Phil made sure Jessica was in the car before he took care of everything else. When Phil got in the car, he started the car and drove away from the hotel.

"Still not going to tell me what you have planned?" She asked.

"Some things are meant to be a surprise." He answered.

"Some things are and others aren't." Jessica said.

"So how did you plan on making your come back.?" Phil asked.

"That's for the writers not me." She answered.

"Just hope it's something good." He said.

"You mean like my debut." Jessica replied.

"Half of the single guys wanted you that night." Phil said.

"I know but I was glad that I walked out with Jeff and Matt." She replied.

"At first I was a little jealous." He said.

"You were jealous of both Hardy's. I've known them both since we were kids. There was never anything romantic between us. They started my early training and I'm grateful." Jessica replied.

"I should be thankful that there isn't anything between you and them." Phil said.

"Only friendship." She replied.

"Any other friends I should worry about." He asked.

"Nope, all the others are married or in another company." Jessica answered.

"So who do you know in the other companies." Phil asked.

"It's more like what companies. Mainly WWE and TNA." She answered.

"So you're not going to say." He said.

"Half of the guys I know would piss you off." Jessica replied.

"Name one in TNA." Phil said.

"Rhino." She replied.

"How do you know him?" He asked.

"I meet him a long time ago and we once dated for a month." Jessica answered.

"Who else?" Phil asked.

"Christian Cage and a few others but nothing more than friends." She answered.

"I'm not upset just so you know. Just want to know your friends." He said.

"And you don't mean the girls." Jessica replied.

"So who on our side." Phil asked.

"Rey, Taker, Batista and a few others." She answered.

"Nothing to worry about then." He said.

"Why would I want them when I have you." Jessica asked.

"Better looking than me." Phil answered.

"That maybe true but there's more to you than looks and I love everything about you." She said.

"Really, name one." He replied.

"When you hold me, I feel safe or when you kiss me and I feel the tongue ring. Besides the other guys are married." Jessica said.

"Not Batista." Phil replied.

"I don't care if he is or not. I only have eyes for you and that's enough for me. And before you get any ideas about Rey and Taker, don't. Taker is like a father figure to me and Rey is like a brother. So I treat them like family." She said.

"That's good to know. So what do you plan on doing till next week." He asked.

"Train some more. That's all I know, besides I have no idea what the boss has in mind for me." Jessica answered.

"How would you like a match with me and Kofi." Phil asked.

"Like we used to when it was just me and you." She answered.

"Something like that." He said.

"We can discuss this more on the plane, maybe get Kofi in on the discussion." Jessica replied.

"That's a plan." Phil said.

"That way the girls won't bother us." She replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Phil pulled into the parking lot of the airport and they got out. They carried their bags in and Phil did all the work. Jessica grabbed her small carry on along with Phil's. Jessica stood off to the side and waited till Phil was done with everything. Jessica looked around and saw the rest of the roster but didn't want to leave Phil by himself. The girls saw Jessica and waved her over but Jessica signaled she'd be over in a minute or two. Phil soon walked over to her and led her over to the others.

"Go on and talk to the girls." Phil said.

"What are you going to do." Jessica asked.

"I'll be over with Kofi." He answered.

Jessica made her way over to the girls.

"So where's your seat on the plane." Candice asked.

"With Phil and Kofi." Jessica answered.

"So did you like the clothes." Mickie asked.

"Only the jeans and shirt. The skirt and top you ladies can have back." Jessica answered.

"What was so wrong with the skirt and top." Kelly asked.

"Top to tight and skirt to short for everyday wear." Jessica answered.

"It was for the clubs when we go out." Candice said.

"My clubbing days are over." Jessica replied.

"How can that be?" Mickie asked.

"Because since I've been gone, I've changed my ways." Jessica answered.

"What has he done to you?" Kelly asked.

"Phil hasn't done anything to me. I've had 6 months at home and I've decided that what I was doing wasn't satisfying enough anymore." Jessica answered.

"So Phil didn't encourage any of this." Candice asked.

"No he didn't. I just wanted a change that was just for me. And another thing, don't buy me anymore clothes." Jessica answered.

"Why not." Mickie asked.

"Because I have enough and once I get home to North Carolina, I'm cleaning out my closets. The same as I did at Phil's." Jessica answered.

"You'll need new clothes." Kelly said.

"When that happens, I'll get what I need and nothing else. I love what you get and maybe that would best if given at birthdays and Christmas but not every time we go shopping." Jessica replied.

"We get the hint." Candice said.

"I still want to have girl time together but not so soon as I'm making up all the lost time with Phil." Jessica replied.

"Just tell us when and we'll be there." Mickie said.

"That I can do." Jessica replied

Jessica looked at Phil and just watched him as he talked to Kofi. She was lucky that she had him in her life and she was glad she had changed her ways. Even though he didn't encourage any of it. Jessica just thought she needed a change for herself. Phil noticed she was watching him and looked her way and smiled. She smiled back. Jessica tuned out the girls like she always did when they got out of hand and she walked over to a row of empty chairs and sat down. She didn't notice when someone sat down beside her.

"So what's a pretty lady doing all by herself."

"Just wanted to be alone for a little while. What about you Rey." Jessica replied.

"Saw you and figured I'd check on my family." Rey said.

"Sure you are." Jessica replied.

"You may not be blood but you are still family." Rey said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"So how have you been since you've been back." Rey asked.

"Good. Just got a little training in this morning. Had two disagreements with Phil. Went shopping and that just sums up today." Jessica answered.

"So what do you plan on doing in Providence." Rey asked.

"Spending more time with Phil." Jessica answered.

They continued talking till their flight was called and Phil waited till she was by his side before they boarded. They got on the plane and found their seats. Jessica sat between Phil and Kofi and she buckled up. Phil kept her busy so she didn't think about the take-off.

"How did you manage the flight over without me." Phil asked.

"The same as I always do." Jessica answered.

"You paniced didn't you." Phil said.

"What else is there to do." Jessica asked.

"You could have had someone come with you." Phil answered.

"Yeah but who when everyone has to work." Jessica said.

"You could've called me or the girls." Phil replied.

"I know but I wanted to surprise everyone." Jessica said.

"And you did. Not that I'm complaining or anything but I would've come home to fly with you." Phil replied.

"I know you would've but I didn't want to depend on you for everything." Jessica said.

"I understand that." Phil replied.

"So let's discuss the other subject." Jessica said.

"What other subject?" Phil asked.

"Don't play blonde now." Jessica answered.

"I can't recall which subject you're talking about." Phil said.

"A certain match and if that doesn't work then I'll just go talk to the girls." Jessica replied.

"You don't need to do that." Phil said.

"And why not?" Jessica asked.

"Cause I remember now." Phil answered.

"Good cause I really didn't want to spend that much time with the girls." Jessica said.

"So I was thinking about having you in a match with us." Phil replied.

"Is this what you were talking to the boss about." Jessica asked.,

"I just suggested it. He said he'd talk to the writers about it." Phil answered.

"You're talking about my return." Jessica said.

"Well yeah." Phil replied.

"So anyone else have an opinion while we're at it." Jessica said.

"It would be nice to see you back on action but that's all I'm saying for now." Kofi replied.

"What else is there to say." Jessica asked.

"That it will be good to have you on our team for this match." Kofi answered.

"So when does it take place." Jessica asked.

"We'll know when we get the script or whenever the meeting is." Phil answered.

"So how long is this flight?" Jessica asked.

"Long enough so get some sleep." Phil answered.

Jessica leaned her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep.

"You know how lucky you are to have her, don't you." Kofi said.

"Yeah I know. But she's also lucky." Phil replied.

"How so?" Kofi asked.

"It's hard to explain but she is." Phil answered.

Both guys fell asleep. Phil with his arms around Jessica to keep her safe. Jessica started having a nightmare and woke herself up. Phil was holding her and looking at her funny.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nightmare." She answered.

"Do you want to talk about it." Phil asked.

"Let's just say I know it won't happen." Jessica answered.

"Baby, I want to know." He said.

"It was about you leaving me for good." She replied.

"Not going to happen." Phil said.

"I know that." Jessica replied.

"Try to go back to sleep." He said.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and shut her eyes. She tried to sleep but couldn't. She just knew the nightmare would return again. This wasn't the first time she has had it and she didn't know how to stop it. Phil noticed she wasn't asleep and didn't know how to help her. But he knew of a way that would help. He had to find the right time or anytime he could get alone with her. Phil let her go and pulled out her IPOD and handed it to her. He knew she would fall asleep listening to her music. Phil wrapped his arms around her and felt her finally fall asleep. He soon fell asleep after she did.


	14. Chapter 14

Hours later, Phil woke up before her and just held her. He knew he'd have to wake her soon. Candice walked towards where Phil and Jessica sat and sat down in an empty seat.

"What do you want?" Phil asked.

"To talk to Jess." Candice answered.

"I'll send her back when she wakes up unless this can wait till after we land." Phil said.

"Just tell her to call me and we'll schedule a girls night." Candice replied.

Candice got up and headed back to the other girls.

"So." Mickie asked.

"She's still asleep." Candice answered.

"That's good considering she hates flying." Kelly said.

"But she should be back here with us." Candice replied.

"Are you jealous she's with Phil?" Mickie asked.

"A little." Candice answered.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Because she spends all her time with Phil." Candice answered.

"It's going to be like that for the next few days." Mickie said.

"If you remember they haven't seen each other in 6 months." Kelly replied.

"I remember." Candice said.

"Besides we'll schedule a girls' night soon." Mickie replied.

Ten minutes later, Jessica woke up in Phil's arms.

"How'd you sleep?" Phil asked.

"A little better." Jessica answered.

"Candice wants you to call to schedule a girls' night." Phil said.

"I'm guessing she's jealous of you." Jessica replied.

"Why would she be jealous of me." Phil asked.

"Because I'm spending all my time with you." Jessica answered.

"I know that, but that was your choice." Phil said.

"My choice was just that cause we've been apart for 6 months." Jessica replied.

"You don't have to spend all your time with me." Phil said.

"I know that but they have to accept that I'm not always going to be here." Jessica replied.

"Wait you plan on leaving again?" Phil asked.

"Not anytime soon, but someday." Jessica answered.

"Someday when exactly?" Phil asked.

"Some time in the future but that's far off." Jessica answered.

"Just the thought of you leaving scares me." Phil said.

"Phil, the only other time is when I have children." Jessica replied.

"Or get injured again." Kofi said.

"Which none of us plan on anytime soon." Phil replied.

"So how much longer." Jessica asked.

"Should be soon." Phil answered.

"Good." Jessica said.

"Baby, don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you." Phil replied.

The plane started it's decent and Phil held onto her. He kept her talking about nothing of importance just so she wouldn't panic. Soon the plane landed and they waited to get off. After all the drama with the plane, Phil and Jessica walked off and into the airport. They got their bags and left the airport. Phil got a rental and they got in. Phil drove away from the airport.

"So are you changing your music." Phil asked.

"Yeah, I just have to talk to a friend that's in a band." Jessica answered.

"You mean James Hart." Phil said.

"Yeah the new band has a few songs recorded and I want to expose their music to the world." Jessica replied.

"The world will know James from when Eighteen Visions were still around." Phil said.

"We know that but the world doesn't know what happened after the break up." Jessica replied.

"Have you heard any of the songs?" Phil asked.

"James sent them to me online and I put them on my IPOD to listen to. I'll let you listen after we get in the hotel." Jessica answered.

"Any other music if you can't use what you want." Phil asked.

"I haven't thought about any other music so if you have a suggestion, I'm all for the advice." Jessica answered.

"I'll let you know after you find out from James. So I'll start a list." Phil said.

Phil parked the car and they got out and Phil did all the work. Jessica headed to the elevator and waited for Phil. He soon caught up with her and they got on the elevator. Phil pushed the button and then grabbed her and held her. Once the doors opened, they got out and walked to their room. Phil unlocked it and let her in first.

"We have a few hours till the show." Jessica said.

"So what do you want to do?" Phil asked.

"Lunch, then maybe something else." Jessica answered.

"Go call the girls and have lunch with them." Phil said.

"You're trying to get rid of me." Jessica replied.

"Not like that, this way the girls still feel useful and won't complain so much. Besides, I think Candice was more upset that you want to spend time with me than her." Phil said.

"Good to know you're not tired of me." Jessica replied.

"Never going to. Now go call the girls." Phil said.

Jessica went and called the girls to meet up for lunch. Maybe spending all her time with Phil finally got to him and he didn't want her anymore. After the call, she hung up and said goodbye to Phil and left the room. She knew she was going to have to brave the elevator by herself and that scared her more than losing Phil. She waited till the doors shut before she paniced.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile Phil was still in the room. Now he just had to figure out the right time to give her the ring. He walked into the bedroom and went to the small carry on and pulled out the bag that had the ring inside. He took the small velvet box out of the bag and opened the box. He knew he didn't have to be the romantic type but he did it for her. He put the ring away then remember she had to take the elevator. Phil left the room and headed to the elevator and had to wait. When the doors opened, Phil walked on and took the ride to the lobby. He knew where to find the girls and headed to the restuarant. When he walked in, he was happy to see Jessica sitting with the girls. She looked up and saw him and smiled.

"Are we missing something?" Candice asked.

"He's just worried about me." Jessica answered.

"Why would he worry." Mickie asked.

"Me and the elevator alone." Jessica answered.

"Why didn't you ever say anything." Kelly asked.

"Something like that doesn't come up in an everyday conversation." Jessica answered.

"So what are we doing after this?" Candice asked.

"I suggest shopping." Mickie answered.

"Always a good idea." Kelly said.

"Jess, you coming." Candice asked.

"I'll let you know. I'm gonna talk to Phil first." Jessica answered.

Jessica got up and headed over to Phil.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"I wasn't in the elevator but I'm fine now." Jessica answered.

"So they know about it yet." Phil said.

"Yeah and now they want to go shopping." Jessica replied.

"If you want to go, that's fine with me." Phil said.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, but get yourself a dress." Phil answered.

"You have something planned for us." Jessica said.

"I do, so just get a dress and do whatever else you need before dinner." Phil replied.

Phil kissed her and then she headed back to the girls. Phil left so he could work on his plans. Jessica sat down and got back into a conversation that was still going.

"So you going shopping?" Candice asked.

"Yeah and I need to get a dress." Jessica answered.

"We get to help, right?" Mickie asked.

"Plan on the whole afternoon cause I have to be done before dinner." Jessica answered.

"So everyone finished." Kelly asked.

"Yeah." Candice answered.

All four girls got up and left the hotel restuarant. They walked throught the hotel and left.

"We're not walking are we?" Mickie asked.

"No, I've got it covered." Candice answered.

A nice car pulled up and Candice explained it was for them. All four girls got in and was drivin' to the mall. Once at the mall, all four got out and walked inside. They walked around for a little while.

"Do you know what Phil is up too." Kelly asked.

"Dinner as far as I know but other than that no idea." Jessica answered.

"Then we better get something that will cover dinner as well as whatever else he might have planned." Mickie said.

"How are we gonna know it?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, we'll know." Kelly answered.


	16. Chapter 16

The four girls split up into pairs so they could cover more. Jessica and Mickie headed one way, while Kelly and Candice went another.

"Can I ask you something." Jessica said.

"Sure." Mickie replied.

"Do you think Phil's doing this so he can break up with me?" Jessica asked.

"No. I think he's got something bigger planned." Mickie answered.

"But what?" Jessica asked.

"Don't know but don't think the worst. You know as well as we do that he loves you." Mickie answered.

"How is it your not like Kelly and Candice." Jessica asked.

"I am in a small way but I also know you. I know you." Mickie answered.

"So you agree with me about not needing all those clothes." Jessica asked.

"I think it's nice that you give them to the schools and academies. I also know that you're gonna need new stuff." Mickie answered.

"I know but I have a better idea but that is a discussion I need to have with Phil." Jessica said.

"So are you gonna do the same with your house in North Carolina?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need help and I know Phil will help me but he would rather watch TV while I do something like that." Jessica answered.

"We should be in North Carolina next week and I know the girls will want to stay at your house." Mickie said.

"And you are all welcome but I would like some time with Phil." Jessica replied.

"Worry about that next week cause we have a dress to find." Mickie said.

They walked into a few stores and didn't find anything.

"Did you plan on lingerie as well?" Mickie asked.

"Could always use more lingerie." Jessica answered.

"So let's head to Victoria's Secret and get new stuff." Mickie said.

They walked to Victoria's Secret and walked inside. They saw the lingerie along with shoes, dresses and other clothing. The girls seperated and Jessica found an O-Ring Bra Top Mini Dress in all colors. Mickie saw the dresses.

"You know I really think it's the one." Mickie said.

"Yeah. What color?" Jessica asked.

"Basic black works for everything." Mickie answered.

Jessica grabbed the black dress and went to try it on. Mickie looked around and found black Basketweave Wedge 5" platforms. Jessica walked out and

looked in the mirrors. Mickie walked up beside her.

"Put the shoes on." Mickie said.

Jessica carefully put on the shoes and took a look in the mirror.

"So how's it look?" Jessica asked.

"It's perfect." Mickie answered.

"So who pickes out the jeans and shirts when you go shopping with the others?" Jessica asked.

"I do cause like you. I can do girly when required but being comfortable is better. Which is why you picked out the dress you have on." Mickie answered.

"Am I missing anything else?" Jessica asked.

"Not that I know of." Mickie answered.

Jessica headed back into the changing room and changed back into her clothes. Both girls headed to the front of the store and Jessica paid for her dress and shoes.

"Better call the others so we can meet up." Jessica said.

Mickie called Kelly and told her everything and told them where to meet.

"They can't wait to see the dress."Mickie said.

"I think I'll wait until after everythingis completed and I have it on before they see it." Jessica replied.

"Good idea, now we better hurry." Mickie said.

Both girls left the store and headed to the food court to wait for the other two. Soon the other two joined them.

"Let us see what you got." Candice said.

"You two can wait until later after everything is finished." Jessica replied.

"It better be worth it or we'll be forced to loan you something." Kelly said.

"It's worth it." Mickie replied.

"So next on the list of things to do today." Candice said.

"Hair is next." Jessica replied.

"There is a place here in the mall that looked good. So we can all get something done." Kelly said.


	17. Chapter 17

All four girls left the food court and headed to the salon in the mall. When the girls walked in they were recongnized. Candice handled it with grace. She asked for the manager and told them what was wrong and would take care of it after they got done. The manager understood and assigned the best for the four girls. The one girl working on Jessica kept asking what she wanted done and Jessica told her to keep it simple but sexy. Jessica was done an hour later. The girls were upfront signing and getting pictures taken. Jessica wasn't offended when no one asked her to sign anything. Jessica walked out of the salon and text Phil. They continued until the girls walked out.

"How is it no one asked you?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not popular like you three." Jessica answered.

"You are, it's just you've been gone for awhile and people tend to forget." Mickie said.

"Give it time and you'll be back to where you were." Candice replied.

All four girls left the mall and got back into the car. The ride back to the hotel was silent.

"Why can't we see what you got?" Candice asked.

"Because I want it to be a surprise." Jessica answered.

"We know for Phil but why us?" Kelly asked.

"I don't want anyone to tell him what it looks like." Jessica answered.

"Good point." Candice said.

Once at the hotel, all the girls got out of the car and headed inside. They walked towards the elevator and got on. They knew Jessica's fear and talked to her to keep her from thinking about it. Once they were on their floor, everyone got out and walked to Jessica's room.

"Is Phil even here?" Candice asked.

"If he is, I'll just get my make-up and whatever else I need." Jessica answered.

Jessica unlocked the door and went in first. The the other three followed. Jessica headed into the bedroom. Jessica saw Phil asleep, so she headed into the bathroom and grabbed her make-up bag. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her bag to get her jewerly. She turned to head out when she was stopped.

"Gonna leave without me knowing." Phil said.

"I didn't want to wake you." Jessica replied.

"Why are you back?" Phil asked.

"Came to get my make-up and jewerly. But if you weren't here, I'd be getting dressed." Jessica answered.

"I take it you'll be in one of the girls room then." Phil said.

"More like Mickies." Jessica replied.

"Just needed to know where to pick you up." Phil said.

"Am I gonna need anything else?" Jessica asked.

"Take a jacket and be ready by 7." Phil answered.

"After dinner, what then?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I have to be at the show and so do you. I'll have something for you to wear." Phil answered.

Phil kissed her before letting her go. She walked back into the main area. Jessica grabbed her jacket and bags.

"Ready." Jessica asked.

The other girls started out of the room and headed down the hall.

"So where we doing this?" Candice asked.

"I told Phil we'd be at Mickie's." Jessica answered.

"So he was there." Kelly asked.

"Yes, he was sleeping." Jessica answered.

The girls walked to Mickie's room and Mickie unlocked the door letting them in.

"Go change, then we'll fix your make-up." Mickie said.

"Wait, shouldn't the make-up be first." Jessica asked.

"All we have to do is reapply." Candice answered.

"Go change." Kelly said.

Jessica headed into the bathroom and started changing. She soon walked out and all three girls saw her.

"So." Jessica asked.

"It's hot." Kelly answered.

"What do I do till he gets here." Jessica asked.

"Not much you only have a couple of minutes." Candice answered.

"We are gonna meet you at the arena later." Mickie said.

"We'll take your things with so all you have to do is have fun." Kelly replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Not to long after, a knock was heard and Candice opened the door and there was Phil. Jessica walked out and Phil saw her. Jessica grabbed her jacket and said good bye to the girls. Phil and Jessica headed to the elevator and got on. Phil held her all the way to the lobby. When the doors opened, they got out. Phil lead her out to his rental. They got in.

"I forgot to tell you how sexy you look." Phil said.

"Thank you." Jessica replied.

Phil drove to some restaurant Jessica never even heard of and he parked the car. They got out and Phil lead her inside. They were soon seated and Phil ordered for both of them. While waiting for their food, they talked about everything. Phil told her not to worry cause he had everything planned. When their food arrived, they had little conversation.

Half and hour later, they finished eating and after Phil took care of the bill they left the restaurant. They got into the car and Phil drove to the arena. Once there, they got out and headed inside.

"You go and get ready for tonight." Phil said.

Phil kissed her and watched her walk off to the women's locker room. The second she walked in, she was answering questions left and right until she finally told them everything. She managed to change into her ring attire. Jessica left the locker room and headed towards gorilla and sat on an empty crate. Phil met up with her soon after.

"You ready." Phil asked.

"Yeah, I've been ready for this." Jessica answered.

"Good now all we have to do is wait." Phil said.

"Shouldn't be much longer." Jessica replied.


	19. Chapter 19

They sat waiting till Kofi showed up along with their opponents. Their opponents went first and then Kofi was next. Then Phil's turn came and he went out. Then Cascada's Evacuate The Dancefloor started and had filled the arena and Jessica got her cue and headed out. She carefully made her way out and into the ring. The guys let the girls start but Jessica noticed one thing. Phil had left the ring and handed the ring announcer something. Soon the match started and the girls were giving as good as they got. Not to long after the guys tagged in doing the rest of the work. Out of no where a move gone wrong and Jessica was layed out on the mat below. Kofi was in the ring while Phil checked on her. She told Phil to pay attention to what's going on in the ring. Phil got back up. Jessica slowly got up and managed to stand. Kofi tagged in Phil and Phil knew he had to finish the match. Phil landed the GTS and got the win. Kofi helped Jessica into the ring. The ring announcer handed Phil a small box and a microphone. Phil was starting to speak and the crowd got louder.

"I don't care what everyone thinks of me at this moment cause there is only one person that really means the world to me and I need to do this." Phil said.

"What are you doing." Jessica asked.

"What I've been trying to do for the last few months." Phil answered.

The crowd got quieter as Phil got one kneww. Jessica knew exactly what he was gonna ask and she knew her answer. She knew from the first time she met him.

"In front of everyone, I'm asking you to marry me." Phil said.

Jessica looked at Phil and didn't hesitate to say yes. Phil slid the ring on and then kissed her. She groaed when Phil hugged her a little tight. After he let her go everyone left the ring and headed to the back.

"You okay." Phil asked.

"Not sure so I'll head to the trainers." Jessica answered.

Phil walked with her and even waited. Jessica found she would be sore with a few bruises.


	20. Chapter 20

Months after that night, they worked together and got closer. But there was something bothering Jessica. Phil would eventually spend less and less time with her. Never around when she needed him. Mickie, Kelly and Candice all came up to her and told her Phil was cheating on her but she had that feeling for a while.

"Give him back the ring and find someone else." Candice said.

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"Let's see there's Dave, two Matt's and a John." Mickie answered.

"I know neither Matt's want me. Dave would say he's to old and John, I'm not sure of." Jessica said.

"Well leave out the two Matt''s and we'll find out about the others." Kelly replied.

Mickie took her left hand slid off the ring.

"Kelly, you stay with her while we go ask the guys." Candice said.

Kelly and Jessica watched as Candice and Mickie left.

"Anything you want to do." Kelly asked.

"I just want to change and then eat." Jessica answered.

Both girls headed to the women's lockerroom. Jessica grabbed what she need and went to take a shower. While she was taking her shower, she let everything go. She waited as long as she could to cry.

She walked out with only a towel on twenty minutes later. She noticed Kelly wasn't anywhere and so Jessica went about drying off and gettig dressed. She had just slipped on her black Paranormal State shirt when someone hugged her.

"Are you okay."  
"I will be, John."

"How long has it been going on." John asked.

"For about the last three months. I cried at first then figured things would change." Jessica answered.

"So now what." John asked.

"I move on." Jessica answered.

"Really." John said.

"Yeah, I have to." Jessica replied.

"So why are Mickie and Candice asking me questions." John asked.

"They are seeing which one of you I should date." Jessica answered.

"What do you want." John asked.

"If you're asking right now, then first I want to finish getting dressed and then eat." Jessica answered.

John let her go and waited for Jessica to finish getting dressed.

"So why are you in the women's locker room." Jessica asked.

"To see you and to get away from Mickie and Candice." John answered.

"Well then, let's get out of here so I can get food." Jessica said.

Jessica grabbed her bag and her and John left the locker room. They were walking through the halls when John saw Phil. John made sure he had her full attention as they passed Phil. They made it to catering. John told her to find a seat while he went to get the food. Soon he set two plates down.

"I got just about everything." John said.

"Thank you." Jessica replied.

"When was the last time you had anything proper to eat." John asked.

"While I was out on injury." Jessica answered.

"That was over six months ago." John said.

"What are you trying to say." Jessica asked.

"I'm trying to ask you out." John answered.

"You are." Jessica asked.

"Yeah I am." John answered.

"Don't beat around the bush next time." Jessica said.

"So will you." John asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"So when do you want to do this." John asked.

"Depends on the schedule." Jessica answered.

"We have a house show in a few days and then off the day after. So how about then." John said.

"That will work just fine." Jessica replied.

Jessica finished eating and got up so she could throw away her trash. She then headed back to grab her bag. She was thankful she didn't have anything else to do. She left catering with John right beside her. They were walking through the halls when Jessica heard her name being called, so she turned around to see the boss man trying to catch up with her.

"What can I do for you, Vince." Jessica asked.

"Follow me." Vince answered.

Jessica looked at John before following Vince. They headed to his office. He told her to sit and she did so.

"I wanted to talk to you about a new storyline." Vince said.

"I thought I was in trouble." Jessica replied.

"Far from it. So how about it." Vince asked.

"It sounds great." Jessica answered.

"You have any ideas what you want?" Vince asked.

"I was thinking, that I could work with John." Jessica answered.

"That would be Morrison, right." Vince said.

"Yes, I think that might be best." Jessica replied.

"What about working with Punk." Vince asked.

"I don't want to work with him because it would be to awkward since we broke up." Jessica answered.

"Since that has happened, we'll have you working with John. Since the house show is the next thing on the schedule, why don't you walk out with John." Vince said.

"No offense sir, but I usually wrestle at the house shows." Jessica replied.

"You can still do that, but John will be going with you." Vince said.

"So will it be a intergender tag match." Jessica asked.

"Only if that is what you want." Vince answered.

"That's what I want." Jessica said.

"So you get to tell John since he knew about getting a new partner." Vince replied.

"He knew." Jessica asked.

"Yes, now go tell him and enjoy the rest of your evening." Vince answered.

Jessica got up and left Vince's office. She headed back to where she last saw John. John hadn't moved. He saw her and met her halfway.

"So." John asked.

"I get to start working with you at the house show." Jessica answered.

"That's good." John said.

"But you knew." Jessica replied.

"Yes I did and I did go to Vince and asked for it." John said.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Jessica replied.


	21. Chapter 21

They headed out to the parking area and got into his rental. John drove all the way to the hotel. Once there, John even helped her move her bags to his room.

"So you really okay with this." Jessica asked.

"Yeah it's okay." John answered.

As time went on, Jessica worked with John starting at the house show then every time they tagged together or one of them was in the ring the other would be there. From that time on, one couldn't be found without the other.

Months passed and Jessica and John got very close. After the first date, John only had to ask her and then they'd work around the schedule. They spent birthdays and holidays together, even the New Year. Once February rolled around, John knew he had to find something to get her and it had to be extra special but what. He knew he would have to ask some of the other divas and her friends but how was that gonna happen when they were always together. Only one way that was possible was to have her go shopping or something. Then it hit him, he would send her to an all day spa so she could relax. Jessica was sitting behind John wondering what was up with him. He seemed to be preoccupied. Mickie was talking a mile a minute, Candice and Kelly were discussing something. They knew when something was wrong or up with Jessica and all three stopped and looked her way. They asked her what was wrong and she tried to explain it as best as she could they reassured her that John wasn't gonna break up with her anytime soon. Jessica seemed to be okay with that.

"So what are you're plans for Valentine's Day." Mickie asked.

"Hell if I know." Jessica answered.

"I wouldn't worry so much." Kelly said.

"Why." Jessica asked.

"If all things fail, you can always join us for a girls night out." Candice answered.

"That can be a back up plan." Jessica said.

"So how about going shopping later." Mickie asked.

John turned around to look at Jessica and she looked at him.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you four go to the spa." John said.

"Good idea." Kelly replied.

Jessica continued looking at John while the other three girls talked about everything that they were gonna get done. If Jessica was right, John only suggested the spa to get away from her. It was like he was hiding something but all he had to do was say he needed space and she'd give it to him. Jessica got up and left the room. She walked towards who knows where just so she could think. Soon arms were around her.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Don't lie." John said.

"No, I'm not okay." Jessica replied.

"What's wrong." John asked.

"I get the feeling you don't want me." Jessica answered.

"It's not like that at all." John said.

"If you needed space you should tell me. " Jessica replied.

"I just need to do something and it's for you but I don't want you to see it." John said.

"Oh." Jessica replied.

"I'm not Phil who treated you bad. I like spoiling you." John said.

"I know that." Jessica replied.

"Alright go get the girls and go have fun." John said.

Just before he let her go, he kissed her. She liked this side of John. He let her go and watched as she headed to get the girls. Not to long later, all four girls were on their way. Now John had his opportunity to do what he had to. John had even talked to some of her friends through text otherwise he wouldn't have known what to get her.

John managed to get what he needed before all the girls got back a few hours later. John was hiding the small box when Jessica walked in. The girls managed to get some shopping in. John couldn't wait for Valentine's Day.

Fast forward to Valentine's Day and John was a wreck. Sure he looked good but he was a nervous wreck nonetheless. John had it planned out first a nice elegant dinner and then back to the hotel. John knew the hotel had a lighted garden. John had sent his girlfriend to her friends to help her get dressed.


	22. Chapter 22

Half an hour later he had managed to get the help of the manager of the hotel for access to the garden. He had gotten dressed up nicely and went to get Jessica. When John knocked on the door and Candice opened it, he asked for Jessica. She walked out and John saw her and smiled. She was ready to go. John lead her to the elevator and they got on. John held her all the way to the lobby.

"You like doing this, don't you." Jessica asked.

"Of course I do. This way I never need an excuse of any kind to hold you." John answered.

"You never needed one before." Jessica said.

"I know I never did but I still enjoy doing this." John replied.

"So what are we doing?" Jessica asked.

"Dinner first." John answered.

"So that's why I had to dress up." Jessica said.

"Yes." John replied.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out. John lead her out of the hotel and to his rental. They got in and John drove to the restaurant. Once there, they got out and walked inside. John gave his name and they were seated. John had everything planned out so she didn't have to order the food. She looked at John after the waiter left.

"John, you went all out for this." Jessica said.

"Only for you." John replied.

"What else do you have planned." Jessica asked.

"Just one other thing." John answered.

Jessica picked up the hand bag Kelly had loaned her and opened it. She pulled out a blue box and handed it to John. John opened it and saw the gold watch inside. He looked at Jessica and thanked her.

"I'd properly thank you but not here." John said.

"And how would you do that." Jessica asked.

"Not something I can say here." John answered.

The waiter brought their foold and they ate in silence. Once they finished half an hour later, John paid for dinner and they left the restaurant. They got into the rental and John drove back to the hotel. Once at the hotel, the rest of John's plans were in action. He even lead her out to the garden. They walked around for a few minutes and then John stopped her. John had pulled out a small heart shaped box. Jessica carefully watched her boyfriend get on one knee. Once the little box was opened,Jessica saw the diamonesse sweetheart ring. This was nothing like the one Phil had gotten her. So she knew what John was doing.

"Marry me." John asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

John took the ring and slid it on her finger before he got up and kissed her. They walked around for a little longer before they headed up to their room. John lead her to the elevator and held her all the way up. Once on their floor, he lead her to the room and he unlocked the door and let her in first. Jessica walked in a little ways and turned on a light. John wasn't to far behind her. Jessica headed straight for the window so she could see the city lights. John walked up behind her and hugged her. He started to kiss her neck and worked his way up. He turned her around and started kissing her. John followed her and watched her as she started to undress. She wanted to get comfortable before anything happened.

"Need any help." John asked.

"I got this but you might want to get comfortable as well." Jessica answered.

John didn't hesitate and got comfortable himself. He crawled into bed and got even more comfortable. Jessica soon crawled into bed.

"So are you gonna tell the girls?" John asked.

"Eventuall but not tonight. Tonight is ours." Jessica answered.

"And what are we doing with it." John asked.

"I didn't think I had to explain everything." Jessica answered.

John knew what she was talking about. He knew what he had to do. John got uncomfortabe and he leaned closer to her. He started kissing her. Not to long later, John had her naked and underneath him. Jessica's hands were all over John's body. John kissed his way down to her navel before he stopped. He had more clothes on then he liked, so he finished undressing himself.

"See something you like." John asked.

"Not really." Jessica answered.

John gave her a serious look and she started giggling. He couldn't help it as he smiled. He crawled back onto the bed. He started kissing her all over again. She encouraged him to move to the next step. John finally knew he couldn't take much more himself, so he eased his body over hers. He positioned his larger frame over her smaller one. He carefully went slow as he entered her. He took his time so he could please her before he pleased himself. She didn't like the speed he was goin so she let him know. John wanted one thing but did what she wanted so he could please her.

"John, enough of this slow crap. I want you to go faster." Jessica said.

John increased the speed and moved faster. He established a rhythmic pattern as he slid in and out of her wet center. She matched his rhythm with her own. He touched, kissed, locked and nibbled on her sensitive skin. She let out soft moans of approval, she knew it wouldn't last long before he was ready to cum. Her walls tightened around his member letting him know she was close to her orgasm, he wouldn't be far behind. She was about to cum when she heard him. He was thrusting harder and faster. Her orgasm hit and she released her juiced to mix with hi, which made him aware of how wet and ready she was. He thrusted a few more times and came hard. Not to long after, he pulled out and moved off of her. He layed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep that way.

Jessica eventually told the girls and they helped her plan the perfect small wedding that Jessica always wanted. Just close friends and family from both sides.

When the big day finally came, both bride and groom were nervous but they weren't gonna back out now that they've come so far. John watched as Jessica walked down the aisle and was thankful that neither of then backed out. Once she stood by his side and they were saying their vows, it all just fell into place. After they finally said I Do and the kiss as a married couple, they walked back down the aisle and out the doors. John kissed her once more.

"Are you happy." John asked.

"Very happy." Jessica answered.

"Glad you waited for this day." John said.

"Yeah, why?" Jessica asked.

"Because this is bigger than us." John answered.

John kissed her once more and they lived and loved happily ever after.


End file.
